Anything to Shut you up
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Bankotsu of the Band of Seven and is silent all throughout her time in their custody, that is until she is left alone with Bankotsu. Now she won't shut up! What will Bankotsu do to shut her up. Read and find out! Ch. 1 & 2 reposted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! It is I Silver Moon Vampiress, SMV for short. So here I am posting the one shot I was talking about with a Kag/Ban pairing. Anyway enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Hey you know that I'll never own Inuyasha; not in a million years or any other time!

Anything to shut you up:

The Inuyasha gang traveled along a road hastily, following Kagome's lead on the location of nearby Jewel shards. She had sensed several shards all in one place, which was consistent with the Shichinintai. It wasn't long before they came across a Shogun's castle. Dead bodies of slain men lay strewn everywhere and blood lay in pools splattered all along the ground and walls. Then, there among the chaos, the Shichinintai stood, the mercenaries responsible for the mass manslaughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Shichinintai. Here to quench your thirst for blood I see," Inuyasha said. He looked around in disgust as the scent of blood and dead men infiltrated his nostrils and overloaded his senses.

"Ah, if it isn't Inuyasha," the teenage mercenary and leader of the Shichinintai said with a smug grin. He hefted his bloodstained Banryuu onto his shoulder with ease, and started towards Inuyasha and the others. "Thanks for saving me trouble of seeking you; you're next on my list."

"Ha you think you can kill me as easily as you killed these innocent men? You must be joking." Inuyasha then drew his Tetsusaiga and it instantly transformed in a flash of yellow light.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time talking and let's just get on with the killing already." Bankotsu then charged at Inuyasha with his banryu in hand. Inuyasha prepared himself to block Bankotsu's attack and there was a clang of metal as the two swords clashed.

The other members of the Shichinintai took this as their cue and matched themselves up with the other members of the Inuyasha gang. Suikotsu was matched up with Miroku, Jakotsu with Sango and Kirara, and Renkotsu with Kagome and Shippo. While Inuyasha and Bankotsu went at it in the background, the others faced off. Miroku stood staring Suikotsu down as he took a hold of the prayer beads about his right hand.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't dare risk sucking in a Jewel shard let alone risk getting poisoned by Naraku's insects. You're virtually powerless without that hole in your hand, which is too bad for you, because I'm going to cut you into ribbons!" Suikotsu then charged at Miroku and his claws clashed with his staff, which surprisingly held up despite the amount of power behind the assault.

Jakotsu sighed as he watched his other comrades battle it out and then turned to face Sango and Kirara with a look of boredom playing upon his features.

"Oh man, why do I always get stuck with killing the women? Hey demon slayer! Just hurry up and die so I can watch Inuyasha's death, all right?"

"No chance. Hirakotsu!" Sango then flung her weapon at a blinding speed towards Jakotsu, and he narrowly escaped the attack. He drew his sword and lashed out with it, wrapping its bending blade about her weapon and halting its flight. He then flung her weapon to a far corner of the shogun's castle.

"Let's just get this over with already," Jakotsu said, retracting his sword.

"Gladly," Sango said as she drew her own sword. "Let's go Kirara!" She gave a steady roar and followed Sango into battle.

Renkotsu turned to look at the young miko with anger boiling up within his veins. He would kill her this time for sure. He wasn't going to stand by idly and watch as she gave away the fact that he had possession of Ginkotsu's Jewel shard.

"Well, well, well, it's just you and me now. I'll burn you to a crisp until all that's left of you is a mound of ashes!" He then took a small swig of the liquid in his gourd and blew out a raging stream of fire from his mouth. The flame attack flew towards Kagome and she screamed as she felt the heat surround her body.

"Transform", Shippo shouted and he was immediately morphed into a bird. He then grabbed a hold of Kagome's shoulders and lifted her lifted her into the air and away from the fiery swirl of Renkotsu's flames.

"Damn that annoying Kitsune. I'll get them both this time," he said after he had taken another swig of the liquid.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued to go at it, that is, until Inuyasha was suddenly distracted by Kagome's shrill cry. Due to this moment of diversion, Bankotsu was able to catch Inuyasha off guard and him push him backwards, throwing him off balance.

"Damn you Bankotsu! I'll finish you off once and for all! Windscar!" Inuyasha then slammed his fabled sword into the ground, emitting a powerful attack from its blade.

'Just the opportunity I've been waiting for' Bankotsu thought. He then dug his banryu deep into the ground before him to stave off the attack, and leapt lithely into the air just as the Windscar struck his weapon.

The Windscar created a large blast as it struck Bankotsu's weapon, giving off a blinding flash of light that caused widespread panic and confusion. All the others halted their attacks and paused to shield their eyes from the light. Shippo was also affected, and detranformed, causing Kagome to slip from his grasp and plummet towards the ground below. She screamed as she felt the wind rush by her body as she fell through the air, towards the fast approaching ground. Then almost as suddenly as she began to plummet downward, she was abruptly snatched out of the air before she could hit the ground and cradled against someone's chest. Kagome had been so scared that she still had her eyes screwed shut in fear, simply throwing her arms about her savior's neck, assuming it was Inuyasha who had saved her. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized how wrong she was. Whisking her away, with his arms wound about her tightly, was Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinintai.

She immediately moved away from his body, as far as their compromised position would allow, without breaking her grasp about his neck, for fear she may lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was obvious. I'm kidnapping you of course", he said while staring straight into her eyes.

"But, why?"

Before he could answer her question however, the light from Inuyasha's attack dispersed to reveal a rather pissed off hanyou. When Inuyasha saw Kagome in Bankotsu's arms, he became enraged beyond comprehension.

"Damn you Bankotsu. Get your hands off her!"

"Sorry Inuyasha. No can do. Naraku ordered me to kidnap her and that's what I'm gonna do."

Once he made it to his banryu he picked it up with one hand and started to carry it away, putting Kagome back on her feet.

"Fall-back men," he shouted as he made a gesture towards his fellow comrades.

As Inuyasha saw the men retreating, he began to approach Bankotsu in hopes of saving Kagome.

"Don't you walk away from me Bankotsu," Inuyasha growled. When Bankotsu continued to walk off, dragging Kagome alongside him, he shouted, "Get back here you black-hearted son of a . . . "

"Now, now Inuyasha. There's no need for such language," Bankotsu said, turning back to face the enraged hanyou. "Besides I don't have time to chat with you anyway. Oh, and if you take another step closer, I'll slay her here and now." To emphasize his point, he held his banryu in close proximity to Kagome's neck.

When Inuyasha saw this, he halted in his tracks, believing that Bankotsu's statement was no idle threat.

"That's a good dog. If you come after us, I'll kill her on the spot, you got that?"

Inuyasha simply graced him with a purely animalistic and ferocious growl, rumbling from his chest, as a reply.

"Good. Oh and before I forget, Naraku told me to leave you this." He then tossed a makeshift wooden doll before them and it immediately transformed into one of Naraku's puppets. "See-ya", he said as he disappeared from the shogun's castle along with his men and Kagome alongside him.

Inuyasha and the others were then left to stave off the attacks of the very likeness of their sworn enemy, Naraku.

******

After almost three hours of travel, the band of mercenaries and their captive finally entered their secret hideout. All throughout the trek through the shaded forest, Kagome was completely and totally silent, her face becoming a blank mask. Her eyes however, held such an intense and icy glare within their deep brown depths. In fact each and every time Bankotsu looked at her with his peripheral vision, he could feel the intenseness of her icy glare piercing through him, which sent shivers down his spine.

'Damn that look's giving me the creeps' he thought at one point. 'But it looks good on her. It's similar to the look I get when I'm ready to kill someone. Oh great, now that look's starting to turn me on.' He mentally shook himself for thinking such thoughts. 'What the hell am I thinking? She's my enemy's woman! How can I be attracted her?' Though he could easily see why he was; she had curves in all the right places, and only a fool (or Jakotsu) would be able to overlook her. He often took appreciative glances at her body when she wasn't looking and couldn't help liking what he saw and being turned on in the worst way.

When she had accidentally tripped over a small rock buried in the road, her skirt flew up, for a brief second, and he couldn't help but take a peek at her lacy, pink underwear. He had to cover up his involuntary groan with a cough and avert his eyes to keep the fact that he was looking to himself.

'Goddamn she's hot' he thought once she had collected herself and had started walking again. 'I'd love to drag her behind some bushes and . . .' He had to halt his thoughts right there before he lost control and really did live out the sick, perverse fantasies running through his mind.

When they finally reached the hideout he was relieved to be free of her icy glare and his perverted thoughts. He soon found however, that he would be spending some quality time alone with her for a few hours since the others were off to get some supplies and probably, _most definitely_, kill some more men.

"Aw come on guys. Please don't leave me here alone with her," Bankotsu pleaded.

"Why? She's just an ordinary mortal girl," Jakotsu said.

'Ordinary was not at all how I would describe' he thought with an involuntary shudder.

"And besides," Jakotsu continued, "you were the one who decided not to tell us what our true objective was—to capture that girl Kagome—and thus, since you single-handedly captured her, she's your responsibility."

"But…"

"Bye Bankotsu", Jakotsu cried as he waved to him. "We'll be back in three hours!" He then ran off to catch up with the others, leaving Bankotsu behind.

Bankotsu sighed heavily as he made his way to the room where Kagome was being held. He found her in the same place he had left her only a half an hour ago, her face still looking like a blank mask—her eyes still holding that intense icy glare. He noticed she hadn't acknowledged his presence in the room at all, still continuing to stare off at a distant wall. After a moment's hesitation, he sat across from her, chose a spot on the wall to stare at and proceeded to daydream.

'This is gonna be one hell of a long three hours' he thought.

A/N: So what'd you think! This is my first shot at this pairing so I hoped you liked it! I originally intended to make this a one shot, but I didn't have enough time to type all the handwritten pages of the story, so I cut it down. I'm so sorry for those who are reading my other stories, I couldn't update because I didn't have enough time and I have to get ready for school tomorrow (not to mention get back to my homework). Next chapter will have more Ban/Kag action, but there won't be a lemon. This story is only rated M because I feel the content isn't suitable for teens (though that kind of makes no sense, because I'm a teen and I'm writing this). Though I'll do my best during the week to work on chapter two of my story Drawn and I'll try to post chapter five of Hidden Power because its already finished. So all you readers out there go on and do what you do best and review for me please! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally after a long week, it's finally Spring Break! And yes that means I can update my stories, including this one! Oh and I'd like to thank those who reviewed: jeff kine, gaara's4ever, and Aquaticimage. Thanks so much! If it weren't for all of you, I would've discontinued the story. So here's chapter two of my Ban/Kag Fic, which is dedicated to those three. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, though I wish I did!

**Oh in case you didn't notice the rating, its M and thus it contains some lemony content (it's not all that explicit, but still I don't want to get in trouble)! So if you're not a fan of lemons either discontinue reading right now or just skip over it. You've been warned so don't come complaining to me about anything okay! **

Anything to shut you up:

The first two hours went by in silence in which nothing was said and neither one acknowledged the other's presence. By the third hour however, Bankotsu became extremely bored. He had long since learned that his mind wasn't safe and that his thoughts would often veer off path and revert to dirty images of the girl sitting across from him. When this occurred, he would often sneak glances of her curvy body that would cause his mouth to become dry at thoughts of what he could possibly do to her body. He now knew that he had to do something to distract himself, because he didn't know how long he could keep himself in check before he jumped her.

Bankotsu cleared his throat then, a harsh, abrupt sound, which drew Kagome's attention to the fact that he was still present in the room with her, however she didn't turn her head to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Kagome right?"

Kagome turned her head slowly at the utterance of her name, her icy glare shifting from its place on the wall to focus in on Bankotsu, boring its way through his being. He immediately felt a painful stirring in his loins, which he tried to ignore, cursing his body's betrayal.

'Damn that look of hers' he thought as her gaze came to rest upon him. 'It's a major turn on and she doesn't even know it!'

Bankotsu shifted uncomfortably in his spot across from her as he said, "Talk."

'Oh so he wants me to talk, eh? Oh I'll talk to him all right' she thought as she tried to conceal the malicious grin that was beginning to form on her lips.

The minute he saw that grin and malicious gleam in her eyes he knew he was in for an earful. Bankotsu braced himself as she took a deep breath and shouted, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Aww jeez woman! What are you trying to do, blow my eardrums out," he said as he held his ears in anguish.

"Answer me! Why did you kidnap me?"

"I would gladly answer your question if you would quit trying to make me go deaf!"

Kagome immediately fell silent to await his answer, glaring at him again.

"I kidnapped you because Naraku ordered me to, okay?"

"So I suppose you like taking orders from Naraku, huh?"

"Hell no. I'm the leader of a band of mercenaries and take orders from no one. I'd rather see the bastard dead than be ordered around by him. Still, he did give us a second chance at life by resurrecting my men and I through the power of the Sacred Jewel, so I do show him gratitude for that."

"So you're telling me that you're grateful to that deceitful monster of a half demon?"

He stood up, glaring at her and she stood to return the glare. Now that she was talking, his attention soon became fixed upon her moist, pouty lips. 'God I would love to taste those lips of hers.' Instead of giving in to his desire to ravish her soft velvety lips, he said, "No. I'm just cooperating with that bastard because I want to preserve our lives a little bit longer, until I've acquired enough Jewel shards and have become stronger, so I can slay that bastard with my bare hands and severe our bond from him."

'And in order to do that I must acquire the Jewel shards you have in your possession' he thought to himself after he explained his point to the glaring girl before him.

"Oh so if you don't really wish to cooperate with Naraku, then let me go," she cried in anger, desperation, and not to mention frustration.

"Hell no!"

"Well why not," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

'God I just want to devour her mouth not mention her breasts. Aww man I got to get out of here before I do something I regret or at least shut her up before I really do devour her lips and more' he thought.

Instead of answering her he turned away from her, trying to divert his attention from her breasts and said, "Look you're giving me headache. Can you do me a favor and shut up?" He knew that at this point there was no way she was going to shut her trap and that asking her to do so was like asking her to stop breathing; it was impossible. 'Well it looks like I'm gonna have to shut her up myself, seeing as she won't do so willingly. This might even give me a chance to get a hold of her Jewel shards while her guard is down' he thought to himself while concocting a scheme within the confines of his mind.

"And what if I don't," she asked. When he didn't answer her, she moved closer to him, grabbing a hold of his tan, tone arm, though she didn't know why. "Well answer me? Hey Mr. Big-shot mercenary! What would you do if I don't shut . . .?"

Before she could finish her thought however, Bankotsu had whipped around rather quickly and captured her lips with his. She barely had time to react as she was suddenly pressed up against his warm body, full length. She wanted to push him away, but against her better judgment her body betrayed her and she brought her arms up to rest on his broad shoulders. Then when she felt his hands rest gently against her hips she sighed, melting against him naturally; they fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

'What in the world am I doing? I'm letting Bankotsu—who happens to be the leader of a band of mercenaries and the enemy—kiss me! Though can you blame me? This is the best kiss I've ever experienced, and to be perfectly honest it's the only one, since Inuyasha won't make any forward advances, always being too busy with Kikyo' she thought.

Bankotsu couldn't believe he had given into his desires and kissed her without restraint, though he had no regrets about his deplorable actions, despite what he had originally thought.

'I'm kissing my enemy's woman! What will the others think? But then again, what the hell do I care. I'm their leader and there's nothing they can do about it.

Bankotsu's need soon took over and suddenly he wanted to taste more of her—a lot more. When Kagome felt his tongue slide against the thin barrier her sealed lips created, she hesitated only for a moment while he tried to coax her mouth open, before she finally opened up for him. His warm tongue immediately thrust into her mouth to taste her more fully, teasing her tongue with his.

'She tastes so good' he thought as he continued to tongue wrestle with her aggressively, fighting for dominance. It was true that he wanted more of her, but somehow he knew that he wouldn't take more than she could give and this thought confused him. 'There's no way I can have any semblance of feelings for her, despite the obvious—lust.' Instead of continuing to dwell upon these thoughts, he decided to instead focus on tasting Kagome's mouth thoroughly. 'Besides it's not like I'm in love with her or anything. As long as I don't fall in love with her, everything should be fine.'

As he continued to kiss her, his hands began to roam and soon found their way to her shoulders, though not without coping a feel of her curvy backside. He gave her shoulders a light push, separating their well-fitted bodies, and giving him access to what he desired. His hands then slid down languidly between the space he had created that separated their bodies, and brought them down until they were perched over the tops of her breasts. He kept them inert for a while, gauging her reaction to his intimate touch, and when she made no move to push him away—simply gave a slight moan against his lips and arched her back so that her he could palm her breasts easily—he proceed with his advances.

He massaged her breasts slowly and gently at first, through the thin material of her uniform blouse and lacy bra, her nipples becoming hard instantly and protruding stiffly through it. Pretty soon though, her hot sexy moans of pleasure against his mouth drove him on and he was suddenly massaging her breasts roughly, with quick, deliberate strokes. Kagome could barely catch her breath as he continued to ravish her mouth while at the same time, continuing to massage her breasts wantonly. Bankotsu was starting to lose control and pretty soon his hands abandoned her breasts, which in return received a small sound of disappointment from Kagome, and slid down lower until they were at the hem of her skirt and resting on the smooth pale skin of her bare thighs. Kagome's face heated a bit when she felt his hands touch the exposed skin of her thighs and panicked when she felt those hands trail along her inner thigh. She hadn't planned on allowing him to go this far, so she broke off the kiss abruptly before taking a firm grip about his hand and tearing it away from the hot spot on her leg.

Bankotsu was immediately pulled out of his aroused stupor, when she felt Kagome's hand encircle his wrist and pull it away from her body, in a quick jerky movement. He allowed no emotion to show on his face as he stared at the young girl before him in her flustered state.

'So she doesn't want me to go that far, huh? Well I can tell her body wanted to. I've barely even gotten started and she was already on the verge of screaming my name' he thought smugly as he took note of her labored breathing and the results of his earlier ministrations along her breasts and lips, getting a severe ego boost from the sight of his handiwork.

Now that his mind he was clear, he suddenly was brought back to his proper senses and remembered his whole reasoning behind kissing her in the first place. It pained him to have to use her in this manner, but he was need of something she possessed and he felt this was the only way to get it without a struggle or harming her in any way. Without thinking he reached out to caress her cheek before lifting her chin slowly so he could see eye-to-eye with her. Then without warning, he slowly began to lean in for another kiss and Kagome did nothing to stop him, but rather licked her lips in raw anticipation of the next few moments. In an instant, their lips were locked together tightly in another passionate mind blowing kiss and Kagome opened her mouth once more to allow him another taste. Kagome thought his kiss was absolutely wonderful and yet, to Bankotsu, it was strictly business and a tactful way to get what he wanted. He used his sensual kiss to distract her, while he moved his hands to encircle her waist once more, bringing their lower bodies closer, which sent her heart fluttering at a fast pace. As he continued to distract her with his tongue thrusting around in her mouth, his hands began to roam along her skirt in gentle motions, which Kagome mistook for caressing rather than the frisking that it was.

Once he found what he was searching for, he snaked one of his hands there and grabbed a hold of the item and slipped it easily from Kagome's uniform skirt pocket. Now that he had what he wanted, it was time for him to break off the kiss before he lost control again, but he was reluctant to do so, still thoroughly enjoying the moans he could elicit from the Kagome with the simplest strokes of his tongue. He allowed his tongue to sweep her mouth one last time, memorizing her taste, which forced one last moan from her like he knew it would before he pulled back abruptly, turning his back on her and moving towards the door.

Kagome stood there for a moment holding her cherry red, thoroughly kissed lips while staring at his broad back. Her eyes were still clouded over with desire for him and her heart was still thumping rapidly within her chest after he kissed her senseless. After such an intense sexually passionate moment with the hot teen mercenary, she was feeling a little weak-kneed and sank to the ground, trying desperately to collect herself and return to her proper senses. 'Oh my God! I just made out with a mercenary, and a hot one at that and twice I might add.' She shook her head back and forth slowly, in a hope of dispelling such thoughts. When she heard him slide the door open, her attention was drawn to him and one question was on her mind.

"Why—why did you kiss me," she asked hesitantly from her where she sat. She watched as he paused in the doorway both anxious and afraid of his answer.

Bankotsu turned to face her in the doorway, a look of discomfort plastered on his face. 'I knew she was going to ask that sooner or later, but I'm still not prepared to confront her yet, and she's waiting for an answer. Look's like I'm gonna have to tell her the truth or at least part of it. She'll eventually figure out the rest but I pray she doesn't do so anytime soon' he thought as he locked his gaze with hers.

Kagome was beginning to wonder why he looked so disconcerted, when she heard him sigh before he said, "Do you really want to know?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock not to mention disbelief at his question and now wanted to know more than ever.

"Well of course I wanna know! I mean you just up and grabbed me and kissed me like it was your last act on Earth. So, out with it! Why did you kiss me," she asked with more desperation and hidden curiosity.

"Well," he said idly scratching the back of his head. "I had to do something, _anything_ to shut you up, and it looks like my tactic worked."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight. You kissed me just so you could shut me up!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But why kiss me? I mean, couldn't you have found a better way to shut me up?"

"What, and I suppose you would've rather had me kill you instead?"

"Well . . . no, but you didn't have to kiss me like that!"

"Well I had to stop you from talking and kissing you seemed like the only way, other than killing you right on the spot."

Being confronted with the truth tore at her heart and she felt a heart broken feeling settle within her. 'Why am I so upset anyway, I shouldn't have expected anything more from the leader of the Shichinintai. I mean it wasn't like he wanted me or found any remote interest in me' she thought sadly as tears materialized at the corner of her eyes. She didn't realize how wrong she was, for he _had_ kissed her out of want and need when he lost control of common sense and seized her lips with his, ravishing them like their was no tomorrow. She now felt hurt, used and upset, but she refused to let it show and quickly covered up her emotional disposition with her boiling up anger.

"Why you dirty, conniving, low down son of a . . . " she said as she stood up and stalked over to him until she was only a few inches away, before jabbing a finger into his broad chest.

"Now, now," he said, cutting off the rest of her insult calmly, and taking hold of the finger she was jabbing forcefully into his chest.

"There's no need for such dirty language coming from such a pretty, delicious tasting mouth," he said as he ran his thumb over her lower lip casually.

Kagome gasped and held her breath as he continued to sweep the pad of his thumb along her swollen, red lips, feeling them begin to tremble and her face begin to heat in embarrassment. 'Why does he have such a strong effect on me especially seeing as he means nothing to me' she thought in utter confusion and frustration. She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and saw that he had the same look glowing within their depths just before he kissed her the first time, and yet, he didn't make a move to kiss her and just satisfied himself with stroking her bottom lip.

Kagome quickly regained her composure and her shocked expression dissolved into the very same glare that turned him on and made him want to ravish her lips until she couldn't breathe in the first place. She then slapped his hand away from her mouth and looked him straight in the eyes with her angry glare and her finger still jabbing into his chest.

"You—you are the lowest of the low!"

He shrugged and backed away from her, turning towards the door once more, as he said, "I'm a mercenary babe. How low can you get? Besides I got what I was after," he said revealing the small, corked glass bottle that contained two Jewel shards, which he had stolen from her.

"Hey those are mine," she cried, reaching for them in a hope that she may get them back.

"Not anymore," he said, raising them high above his head as she tried jumping to reach for them. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her breasts bounce up and down and enjoyed it even more when she pressed herself against him while trying to reach for the Jewel shards.

After spending a few minutes at this, Kagome gave up, declaring her attempts futile. She realized now there was no way she was going to get her Jewel shards back and that when he kissed her that second time, he was only after the Jewel shards. She stepped away from him then and looked down at the ground, feeling hurt and used now more than ever. 'Why do I have to such horrible luck with men' she thought sadly as tears sprang into her eyes. She turned her back on him to hide the tears now streaming down her face, as she said, "So . . . you . . . you only kissed me a second time as . . .a . . . a distraction?"

Bankotsu immediately picked up on the faltering of her voice as she asked this, and now realized she was extremely upset and probably crying. He cursed himself for making her feel this way and now hated himself more than ever for using her in such a cruel manner.

"Yeah . . ." he said at last, taking note of the involuntary sob she let out after his answer.

He was tempted to take her in his arms and comfort her in anyway he could as her body was racked with sobs, but he didn't get a chance to because Jakotsu had suddenly entered the room.

"Yo Bankotsu! So did you enjoy your time with the girl," he asked.

Bankotsu turned back to stare at her a moment, before he answered, "More or less." He smiled a mischievous grin as he thought about the two kisses he shared with the young miko and struggled to hide any traces of it. Jakotsu caught on real quick and gave Bankotsu a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Ah, I see! So you _did_ enjoy yourself," he said as he laughed at Bankotsu who was trying to hide an apparent blush painting his tanned face a faint red.

After he got over his initial embarrassment, he said, "Well anyway I got what I was after in the long run." He then revealed the small jar that held two Jewel shards.

"Whoa," Jakotsu said while staring in awe at the jewels, then, "And how may I ask did you get a hold of these?"

"Uh . . . well . . . oh it's none of your business. All that matters is that I have them," Bankotsu cried just a little bit flustered.

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure you had to be awfully close to gain access to these. Tell me how did you manage to get close enough to her steal her Jewel shards? What did you do," he asked as he took the jar from him and examined the jewels idly.

"N-nothing," Bankotsu cried as he snatched the Jewel shards away.

"Yeah, yeah," Jakotsu said as he dismissed Bankotsu's answer with a wave of his hand. "So what now, seeing as you got what you were after?"

"Well seeing as I got what I needed and she is no longer any use to us, you can take her out and kill her."

"Wha . . . what," Kagome cried, turning to face the two male mercenaries before her.

"I'm just messing around. So don't get your tongue tied in knots, though I seemed to be doing pretty adequate job of that earlier," Bankotsu said with amusement as he watched the miko's shocked expression dissolve into one of anger.

"Oh . . . you're low."

"Hey, I thought we went over this babe. I'm a mercenary."

"Oh . . .I'm going to castrate you! You're so frustrating," she said, stalking over to Bankotsu once again.

"Jakotsu, will you do the honors of returning her to her friends?"

"I'm on it," he said as he grabbed a hold of her waist and slung her over his shoulder with little effort, like a sack of potatoes.

"What! No," Kagome cried as she was lifted onto Jakotsu's shoulder and carried away. "Hey! I'm not leaving until you give me back my Jewel shards!"

"Sorry babe. No can do," Bankotsu said as he tucked away the jar containing the jewel shards.

"Argh! I'll get those back, you can count on it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bankotsu called back, waving goodbye to her before turning away and walking off somewhere else in the room.

"I'll get my revenge! I swear it," she cried before Jakotsu stuffed a gag in her mouth.

And indeed she would.

A/N: Yay! I finished this story! And let me tell you it took me forever to finish this. Anyway thanks for reading! Now I think I'll work on my other stories. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
